


Quiet Game

by SugarsnapCaely



Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Dark, Fear, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsnapCaely/pseuds/SugarsnapCaely
Summary: Anti has everyone trapped…and he wants to play a game…





	Quiet Game

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted to Tumblr on January 18, 2018 at 7:02 pm Central Time

"S̷ò̷̧,"

The figure paced the floor in front of them, twitching, particles almost like pixels overlapping and following him as he made his rounds. There was a crowd of people sitting in front of him, staring, watching. He liked it that way.

"H͏ę͘r̷̷e̶̛ ̨͟͠w͟e͠ ̧ą̡̛l̢l̡͘͜ ͠͞à͏̛r͟e̶̢.͏" He tossed his prized knife in the air as he spoke, watching it glint off the lights in the room, before catching it by the handle again. He glanced at the crowd of people, silent as the plague. He watched their expressions. None of them knew how they had gotten here, or even why.

He wished he could stay like this forever, just him standing there, practically on top of the world. Emphasis on wish.

Suddenly, someone stood up from the middle of the crowd and yelled, the voice was angry. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US YOU GLITCH BITCH?!!"

It was utter chaos. People were shouting at him, words of disgust and anger, even of joking and mockery. All it had taken was one person to speak up and the rest followed. Monkey see monkey do.

“Q̴̡̀Ų̵͢͠Į̛ET̵͟!“ He whipped around like a flash of lightning, glitching wildly, voice shifting unnaturally to a lower octave.

The crowd stopped, they were dead silent.

His face was contorted in rage, and he was breathing heavily. He looked at them all. Slowly, ever so slowly, a smile slinked its way onto his face, and he let out one of his signature giggles.

“Ǹ͟͞͠ow t̨h̨͢͠a͏͟͏͘t̶̵̴͝ Ì̵͜ h͜a̢̢͘͜v̡͟e͡ ỳ́͟o̸҉͢u̡̧r̷͡... _a̵̧̛tţ̸̛en̸̶̢ti̶̷̸͝on̢͞_ w̕͢hý̨͠͝ d̢͜͞ǫ̶̧͠n͡’t̡̧̨̢ w̢͏̷̕e̛ p̷͢͝͝l̢aý́̕̕ a ģ̸͝͏a̶͞m̷͏̴e҉̀̕?”

He held onto the blade of his knife with the other hand. His voice dripped with a patronizing quality.

  
“Th̷̵̕͞įs͏̸ g̢ą͝m̢͢͞e͘͏ i͟s̸̷̨͏ o̸̢͟͡n̡̛e͡͏́ t҉h̴̶͟at y̴̶̛ơ̸u͜r mo̴̸͜m̛͟͝͠mì̶͢͡é̸̛s͏̀ á̷̴ǹ͟d̵̸̨͡ ḑ̶ad̸d͘͡͡͏i̶̶͜e̵͠s͘ p͟lá̷͡y̴ed wì͟͠t̴h yo̶̶̢͘ų́͞ w͟hen̕̕͝͠ y̴͏̧̕o͝u҉͏ we͝҉͘͜r͠e̸ b̶̛͘͞e͘͏̢́i̡͞n̷͝g l̡̕͢i͝͝t́̀͢͞t͘l̴̛͟e̢̢ _br͏̢a̡͏̷t̵̢͜͢ś̶̨͜_.”

  
His pitch dropped on the last word.

He paused, giving them time to think about it.

“Le̷̴ţ̕’s̢ ṕ̷l̷̷͝ay̢,” he leaned forward, “t̵͠͡he͏̵̧͡ qu͡͏͢͝iȩ̀͢t̶͏̸́ g̵̢͢͠am̡̕͟e̴͢͟.”

He began pacing again. “You̧ a̸̶͟͡l̢̡͜l b͜e̴̵̢͡ a҉̸͝͠ś̡̕͝ q̨͟͢ų́ie̡͘͢͡t͘ as̷̕͝ p҉os̛̕͜͏s̨i̧̛̕b̕͏le͢͝͝. D̛͢on̨͟͟͏’t m͏a̵̛k̨͝͞ȩ̸̡ a̶̕͢͞ şò̴̧u̸̶̡nd. Í͏͏ d̡́͢o̸̧n̴̡͞’t͟ w̴͘͜҉a̸̧n̷͘t̸̀ t̛͏̶͝o e̴̡̕v͝e̷n͟͞ h̷̢́͠e̡à̶̧͜r̴ yo̸̧̡ù͘͜ b̷r̛è̴͘at̵̢́͜h̛̛͡͞e.”

  
The people looked at each other, confused. This didn't sound like something he would do. Many of them shifted uncomfortably, knowing there had to be a trick.

He twirled his knife in his hand. “If I ḩ̛͝e̶͏à͡r̡̨ _a̡n̷y̴_ s̴̴̷o̢̨̢͜u̴ń͟d͟ f̢͝͡r̛o̴͞m _a̢͏n̡̕͠y̡͢͜_ ó̸̧͝f y̴̨͢o̵҉u̷̕͠͠…y̷̡ou d̷̸i̢̛e͟.”

He had started to walk towards the door, “… _e҉͏͜v̴̧͟͠ȩ̕͞ǹ͝t̶́͟u̷͏̸alļ͟y͘͟_.”

He quickly spun on his heel and looked at them, relishing in the terror that shone in their eyes.

“Ą͏n̛͜d͏͏͘ do͘͠ń̛̛͞’ţ̸͠ t̷̛h̡̛̀͡ì̕n̨͏k͘͢͝ th̴a̕͏t jù̴̵͞s͠͡ţ̛͞ bę̵̛͢c̵̡̧a͝us̀ȩ͝ I lé̴̡͢a̶̴̕͝v̡̕è̛̕͠ t͟hi̷̕s͜ ro͘ò̢ḿ̵͢͡ Į͝ w̧̛̕͏o͏̶́͠n’t̡ be a̵͘̕b̢́͟l̡e t̸̶͜͜o̶ h̨ea̡ŗ̀͜͡ y͏̛͟͝o̷ú̷͝. I͢’m̡̨͘͢ a҉̴͝lw͢a̶̡͟͠y̵͘s͘ tḩ̴̧͟ȩ͏̷͡r҉͟͢e̷̛͜ a̕l̷̵̢̨ẁ̧̀͜à͡͠y̴̡̧͞s͠ wá̷̧͢t̡ch̴͟͜in̨͞͞g̀̕…”

  
He chuckled.

“S̵̢̛o, dó͏̧́ w͢e̛͠͡ uǹ͝͠d̛e̶̡r͢s̴̷̴͞ta͏̡̢̕n͠d̢̛͜͞?”

  
Silence.

“G̶͟Ơ̸͠Ó̷͠Ḑ̷̢̧!” He was about to leave when he quickly glitched back around.

“O҉ḩ͏͡! A̴͢ń̸͞͠d̸ oņ̵͟é̸͠͡ m͡͞o͜͞re t́h̨i̕͟n͜g…” He snapped his fingers and the lights went out with a unanimous pop, shattering glass onto their heads. They were shrouded in darkness, the only thing illuminating the room being the two green pinpricks of his irises. And that too eventually left the room leaving them in terrified silence.

* * *

 

No one knew how much time had passed. All they knew is that they had all been sitting there in silence for a long time. Some of them were huddled in balls on the floor, waiting for their fate, certain that he could hear the rapid beating of their hearts. Some were too scared to fall asleep despite how tired they were, afraid they would be whisked away and wake up strapped to a table with those horrible green eyes and wicked laughter. People were taking quick shallow breaths to keep themselves from breathing too loudly. All they knew was the silence.

A loud, high-pitched scream broke out from the middle of the crowd followed by a static-filled laugh, and the sight of two green dots. The girl who had screamed had her back to the floor, watching the two dots.

“Oò́͟͡p̶ś̸…Ì̶͟ ḿus̡͘t h̀͘͝a̵v̕͏͜͡e b̷̵̕ư̴̴m̶̕̕͢pȩd i̴͠͝͡ǹ̴t̀́o̵̧̧ ỳ͢o͠͠u̴͟͡.” He leaned over her, his smile sharp, twisted, and full of glee.

“Yo̷͢͝u̢̨ l̕͞o̵̢s̷e̢͞…”

He grabbed the girl tightly by the wrist, dragging her through the crowd of people as she struggled and screamed and pleaded for him to let her go.

It wasn't until her screams had faded that someone began to cry.

  


 


End file.
